New Moon's Shadow
by PositiveAnarchy
Summary: Remus x Tonks...a smutty, warped tale of their impending relationship and some ancient magic only the light of the New Moon can reveal...
1. The Lake of Arcadia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters, names, or otherwise are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

New moons cast shadows even light can't trace. The mysterious cousin of the full, it has long been ignored by myth and magic alike. It has been drenched in shadow, both literally and figuratively. Yet, what is left unseen nevertheless continues on, lurking in the corners of our greatest imaginations. Sometimes, the most powerful things are impossible to reveal.

* * *

Softly, Remus Lupin padded through the deserted streets of London, the only light filtering in from the few streetlamps still in working order. It was a rundown district, filled with the poor and wary, angry and restless, the mysterious and the unknown. The stars were hidden by blankets of dark-grey clouds that smudged the ink of the sky. The air was crisp, beckoning, whispering past his ear and into unkempt hair. It was nights like these, when Remus could stalk the streets with only his thoughts as company, that he felt most at peace, almost a true human being. Almost. The beast within him was in deep slumber, its only reminder the constant pulse that coursed through his veins. A quiet reminder, of what life was to be. But not tonight. Tonight was for Remus and Remus alone. Tonight was the dawn of a new cycle, a new tomorrow, a new chance that he was not going to waste. He kept walking, collar popped, hands shoved deep into thin pockets, pace steady and determined. Suddenly, he reached the end of the street. Before him lay a dark expanse of woods, blocked only by a rusty sign that cringed in the wind. Smiling faintly, he readjusted it on the rusty hinges, sighed, then strode past. He need not heed its warning; these woods were an internal part of him, an instinct he could never shake. Nor even want to. He passed through the thick trees more quickly now, his senses finally realizing his goal was near. Briskly, he broke into gallop, unseen by all save the moon. Stopping only at the edge of a clear, placid lake, reflecting silver from the clouds above. The lake of Arcadia.

To average passerby, it seemed like a mere lake. Indeed, normally, it was. But Remus knew better.

Slowly, he stripped, folding worn clothes neatly by a twisted chestnut. The only thing he wore was a peculiar silver pendant, carved with intricate designs and detailing. He shivered against the cold, his thin, battered body vulnerable to the chilly conditions. Gently, oh so gently, he immersed himself into the icy depths, until his whole body was blanketed in freezing liquid. Shivering, he paddled to the center of the lake, using all his strength to keep from chattering too much. Remus tread water nervously, waiting for midnight to strike. He was unsure of what exactly would happen, but there was no turning back now. Sure enough, Big Ben echoes; its chime reverberating through the water. He closed his eyes as the tremors surrounded his body, encasing his soul. When he opened them, the moon's reflection was laid out in all its glory, despite the darkness of the sky. It encompassed his body in a silver-liquid cloak, pulling him under the waves. Remus drew in breath quickly, then relaxed. His body was now rigid, surrounded by a metallic film. His mind was cloudy, trembling with each ringing of the clock.

"Yes" he murmured. "Finally…may this bloody beast inside of me die…die…DIE!." He sputtered as he accidentally swallowed more water. His chest was starting to tighten now. Shaking violently, changing from man to wolf to something in-between, again and again and again. Remus was near blackness now; but he couldn't stop. The end of the magic was near, he was sure of it. It had to work…it just had to. Suddenly, through his glazed eyes he saw a dark figure approaching.

"No" he groaned, struggling to retain conscienceness.

"Not now, the magic is almost complete. I can feel it…just…a…few…more…moments…." His limbs shook more violently still, head dragging from side to side. Remus couldn't breath, couldn't think, couldn't see. A wave of darkness washed over, his last sight a hairy snout, pulling urgently at his arm.

* * *

Remus felt empty, as if he has just slept for an eternity. He didn't open his eyes just yet, calmly feeling the rise and fall of his chest, wanting the moment to last forever. Had the magic worked? Was he finally free of the curse? Or was he…was he…_dead_? Stirring slightly, he was jerked into repulsion by the feeling of slime across his face. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the head of a mammoth black canine.

"Wha…" he sputtered, coughing up water. "What are you..do.._cough_…doing here? Sirius. You should be back at the house. Shit, why am I lying in the sand?" Remus struggled to prop himself up. Sirius nudged his shoulder, then backed up and gracefully transformed into a lean, raven locked man. He smiled slyly and helped Remus gather his steps.

"There there…too many questions. Calm down before you choke on all that goddamed water. You must have swallowed a tubs worth!"

"Sirius, answer my question…" Remus's eyes were downcast, his voice but a murmur.

"Why, saving your arse, my friend! Moony, you almost killed yourself out there! What the hell were you doing, taking a dip this time of night?"

"I was not swimming! I was trying to complete a very complicated piece of magic, more ancient then time. It's supposed to…to reverse the effects of…of…lycanthropy." He sputtered on the name, as if the very taste of it was metallic and bitter. "That is, until you came and ruined it!" Remus crossed his arms angrily, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Moony, when are you going to get it into your thick, thick skull that dabbling in dark magic and old wives tales won't help? I don't know what the fuck was happening out there, but it sure as hell wasn't good. You were having convulsions, Remus, freaking convulsions! Under the freaking water, in freezing temperatures! I swear, you're going to kill yourself someday Lupin!"

"You don't understand, do you?" He tried to get up, steadying himself on Sirius's shoulder. "Don't understand what it's like to be labelled, to be persecuted, to be hated? To live with a beast, a…a monster inside of you, controlling, forcing you to abandon any inkling of relationship with…with anybody because you could fucking hurt them? crap, some nights I wish I were dead already Sirius!" He reached for his slacks and tugged them on, his face red with sputtered outrage.

"Don't ever say that again. Ever. Remus…Remus" He grabbed the man's shoulders, forcing him to turn to his friend. "Remus, look at me. I do understand. Better then probably any other fucking person in this fucking world. I've seen death, I've smelt it, I tasted it on my breath. I've already witnessed my best friend murdered. I've spent thirteen years in hell. Don't you dare try to judge me. Don't you dare insinuate I couldn't understand."

Remus buttoned up his coat and stared at Sirius, his composure regained, his stance less defensive.

"I know…I know, it's just…I'm desperate, alright? I read about this...idea and thought perhaps, just maybe, it would _work_…just maybe, I could be _normal_ . Able to...love." He fingered the pendant, eyes cast as shadows over his shoes.

Sirius sighed. "Moony. You _are_ accepted. More than even I am it seems...look at the Order, the Weasley's, Dumbledore, Harry, Heck!, don't forget me!" He smiled. "It's just…you have to stop pursuing these dead ends. They'll leave you with this...high, then you'll meet nothing but disappointment. Or worse. If you ended up dieing because of one of these schemes, why... I'd never forgive myself…"

"You?" Lupin looked up suddenly, "Why would you feel guilt?"

"Because I didn't stop you, didn't save you! Crap, Moony, if I hadn't been here tonight, you would've died! And remember that time you tried to stab yourself with that silver knife! Where'd you find that one out anyways?"

"Um, Wikipedia…muggle site, don't ask." He muttered, a slight flush of embarrassment creeping along his cheeks. "I know, I know. I've been stupid."

"That's a first…" Sirius smiled. Remus had always been the brainy one in school.

"Listen, thanks for…everything. I was desperate and you set me straight. Just don't let anyone know about this...please. You know how Molly frets and I would hate to burden Harry."

"Of course mate. I figure I have to be good for something, being cooped up and all. Why, when you passed out that door, I knew something was up, why…"Remus stopped him.

"It's almost morning. We need to be getting back. For your sake. Don't ever risk yourself again like this Padfoot. Or else I'll really use the knife." He managed a wink, causing Sirius to chuckle devilishly.

"Now that's the Moony I adore! Lecturing me and all. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Tall, dark, brutishly handsome...that's my brand of personal magic."

"Whatever…just get back into that dog before I dump you in the lake as well!" He punched him playfully, as Sirius smiled, ducked and magnificently leapt back into his shaggy doppleganger. They began back up the path, man and dog, side by side. But as they passed the lake, the reflections relayed quite a different story. In the rippling water lay a lean, dark-locked man and a battered, worn wolf.

_Shadows… from within_.

* * *

**Thank you for finishing the first chapter of my _first_ fanfiction (terrifying prospect, no?). I've revised this again several years later, and plan to continue on a similar route with the rest of the story. Please review if one feels so inclined. x  
~hippie**


	2. Meeting Molly

**Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews from years ago…re-reading them instilled the very motivation for returning to this piece, and attempting to salvage something from its unremarkable ruins. Feel free to point out any typos or awkwardness in phrasing and dialogue…I haven't a beta, and sometimes, things go awry. Very awry. x**

* * *

Sirius stalked up the steps of Grimmauld Place, the Daily Prophet clamped in his furry jaws. Remus trudged behind, weary from the night's events and the inevitable explanation he would be forced to give Molly. If she even had an inkling Sirius had broken out of the house due to him, she would have Remus in a verbal chokehold. In two minutes flat. He really couldn't afford getting on Molly's bad side at the moment; she was his only option for food and shelter, and a friend, considering. Sirius quickly transformed, hidden by Remus' body as he fumbled with the key. Even with the ability of magic, certain charms and protections, enchanted keys remained necessary-only after one was inducted by the Secret Keeper, of course. Otherwise, there wouldn't be a lock to uncover in the first place. Judging by the soft pink light edging the sky, it was about five in the morning. Hopefully no one would be stirring. _Yet_.

"Easy does it." Sirius breathed as the door creaked open. He tiptoed into the foray, closing it gently after Remus. Silently, they removed their shoes and coats, padding softly past Mrs. Black's curtained portrait, back into the kitchen. It was dark, and Remus pulled out his wand.

"Lumos" he whispered. A bright orb of light illuminated suddenly the _very_ close, _very_ perturbed face of none other than…

"Molly!" Remus gasped, nearly dropping the wand in surprise. "What on earth are you doing down here?"

"Why, waiting for you two _HOOLIGANS TO RETURN HOME_!" Her face was colored a strained red, with eyes that blazed holes through the two men. She turned to lunge towards Sirius, who put his hands up in mock surrender.

"_SIRIUS, WHAT THE **HELL** WERE YOU THINKING_? Running around like a crazy man in the middle of the night! _BEACAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE, INSANE_! You were probably tramping around from bar to bar, or worse,_ careening_ through Muggle London." She snorted briefly at this, then continued back to yelling. "Doesn't it bother you _ONE BIT_ that you're a…I don't know…_WANTED MAN_! _DO YOU** WANT** TO GO BACK TO ASKABAN_! _DO YOU **WANT** THE DEMENTORS TO GET YOU_! Because sometimes, I'm not so sure of what you want, Sirius. Really now. Think of Harry, what a mentor he has…" she scoffed, arms folded hotly across her night gown.

Sirius's sheepish smile drained from his face, and twisted into a glare, his eyes now hot and dark, as if something inside had snapped at the mention of Harry. Before Remus could think to grab him, Sirius had Molly cowering against the wall, his hands tightly around her wrists, his voice spitting with venom.

"Never…bring…Harry…into…this…conversation…_again_." He seethed through gritted teeth. "Don't…you…ever…fucking…call…me…" Remus pried him away before he could finish. Molly's eyes were wide with fear. She trembled, white as a sheet.

"Sirius, calm down! Control yourself!" Remus looked frantically between Molly and his friend, aghast at the sudden change in his demeanor. "You…you had no right to scare Molly like that!" He turned to the petrified woman."Molly, are you alright?" She nodded slightly, eyes still gazing off, her body shaking now. Sirius was a different man once provoked it seemed, and now, being trapped in his hated home, increasingly feeling as imprisoned as one in Askaban…it didn't take too much to provoke him lately. Remus let go of his friend, and stepped towards Molly, taking her hands gently in his own.

"Good. Now, Molly, it was my fault Sirius left. He understands it wasn't the…_erm_…wisest decision. But everyone is alright, okay? Are you alright?" Sirius glared from behind Remus as his mother's portrait started to scream. What impeccable timing.

"Now look what you've done, you've woken up the bitch…" Sirius muttered, clenching the table. Molly let go of Remus, and the color seemed to seep back into her, the tremors lessened now.

"_Me_! Sirius, I was… only worried about you! I know it's hard being cooped up in a house you hate, but you have…have to exercise some common sense. Don't you value your life…?" Molly sputtered, still timid but adamant in composure.

Sirius started towards the stairs, head down, fists still curled but voice more restrained. "What's the point of life if you can't live it? It's my damned house Molly, my damned life…just sod off." He tramped around the corner towards the piercing screams. Remus sighed, as Molly fell into a chair, her head in hands, sobbing. Remus patted her on the shoulder.

"Molly, please don't cry. It wasn't your fault. Sirius just gets…difficult." Understatement of the century. He sighed.

She peered up, her face scrunched and covered in tears. The sobs strangled her words into little muddied bursts.

"He's so…so reckless! So…*_sniff_*… stupid! He still thinks he's a teenager, *_sniff*_ invincible! I'm just trying to protect Harry! He looks up to him, Remus! He's already gotten in…in *_sniff_* enough trouble at school as is!" Remus sighed once more.

"Harry's not your son. Yes, he has made, _unwise_, decisions, but he can take care of himself. He's proven that. He's no longer just a boy. He's grown up far faster, and in far darker circumstances, than any of us like to admit. You have to come to terms with the truth Molly…"

"What truth?" she sniffed, running her arm across her dripping nose. Remus offered her his still soggy hankerchief. She didn't seem to notice.

"That you can't take care of everyone. You can give them advice, nurture them, but in the end, they'll only listen to themselves." The screams died down. Rustling could be heard upstairs. Remus paused as the gravity of his words sank in. '_Only listen to themselves_.' Perhaps _he_ should heed the advice of others. But how could they know his dilemma, his pain? He brushed these thoughts away. "Here, let me make you some tea…"

"No Remus. Thank you, but that would be too much. You look exhausted, dear. Where were you anyways…?"

Remus looked down, brow furrowed. "No where to worry you, really. I was just taking a…stroll."

"Then why would Sirius follow you? Does this have to do with…?"

"Shut it, Molly." Sirius's voice wafted in from the dark doorway. His tone was almost like a growl. "Remus said shove off, so SHOVE OFF!"

"Sirius, please, try and act like a human being." Remus rose, his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Sorry about the disruption Molly." Footsteps scampered across the ceiling. Now the entire house was roused. "The kids seem to be awake. Do you want me to…?"

"No need, I'm fine, really. Go rest, shoo…_shoo!_" She headed out the doorway, in mother hen mode now, glaring at Sirius. He grunted and stomped up the stairs, awakening the portrait yet again.

"Oh, fuck off, you whore." He continued up the stairs to his room, banging the door with emphasis to befit a teenager.

* * *

Remus settled himself down on a chair, head in hands, only the incessant click of the kitchen clock for company. What had he'd done? Lately, Molly and Sirius had been at it every spare moment, over everything from Buckbeak's droppings to his animagus. And now, he had caused yet another unnecessary argument, all due to his senseless actions. He gazed at the mirror across the room, greeted by a face worn with years and scarred with regret.

"Remus, what are you going to do with yourself?"

_"I'd suggest a bath and a bed, but don't mind me. I'm just a reflection."_

* * *

**Author Note: Thank you for dealing with my reconstruction here-sometimes an idea is too intriguing to simply abandon. I just hope it satisfies the readers. Look forward to Chapter Three soon. 3**

**~hippie**


	3. The Black Plague

**For anyone who cares to recall, I've split this chapter in half-gives me more time to muddle through, and adds a better, erm, flow to the over-arching tale. Perhaps. I promise Tonks will be more central soon; one cannot rush an exposition, can they? x**

* * *

"_A lake lay stagnant, silver and glistening, still as ice. Wolves twirled around the circumference, like carousel animals, up and down, up and down, their leader a black, shaggy dog. Remus was floating at the center, strings attached to his torso, wrapping around as if he were a maypole, the painted wolves grinning devilishly. He could not move, could hardly breath as the string drew tighter and tighter against his body._

"_Help." He breathed. "Please…help." Molly floated above, her face contorted in rage, Sirius's body in her arms._

"_Look what've you've done Remus, look what you've done! It's your fault…" Molly shrieked in a ghostly, banshee voice._

"_No, it's not…Molly…help, please, Sirius…" The strings were too tight, he strained to see. The painted animals were clawing in brilliant heaps of color and fury. The weight on his chest was unbearable…"_

"Um, Professor Lupin, Professor Lupin? Are you alright? Professor?"

Remus awoke with a start, cold sweat in rivulets down his back. He grasped his chest. No string. No creatures. Merely a dream.

"Just a dream…" he murmured. The freckled face of Ginny Weasley was staring intently at him through tendrils of obnoxiously ginger hair. He realized he had fallen asleep in the chair, in plain view of all. He was mortified his friends could have witnessed him in such a vulnerable, uncontrolled state. And the drips of the dream still clung to his measured pulse and blinking eyes.

"Professor, you were _shaking_…and _shouting_. Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes Ginny, just fine." He stretched his aching joints, hands nervously waving her away."I had a long night. What time is it?"

"Almost noon, sir. Mum wanted me to see if you were at all hungry. She didn't appear too happy, though. Is it something to do with the Order?"

These kids. He shook his head, smiling slightly. They tended to use him as their access to the secrets. Perhaps it was the fact he was less threatening than Mad-Eye, or far more approachable than Sirius. Or he was a pushover. What a sentiment.

"No Ginny…it's something to do with…" His brow furrowed as he hesitated. She didn't need to know. "It's nothing. Am I late for lunch?"

"No, it's just started!" She skipped away towards the kitchen, her red hair flying behind in a torrent of scarlet. Remus groaned as he pulled himself out of the chair, hair still damp from the lake. Raising his wand, he muttered "_sicco",_ drying the locks and his clothing, and made his way through the door. The kitchen was full-to-bubbling with members of the Weasley brood, along with Sirius and Hermione, visiting for the remainder of the summer following a snorkeling vacation in New Zealand with family. Mundungus was settled around the large table as well, staring at something intently in his lap. Remus hoped it wasn't anything vaguely related to that particular area of anatomy, when he nearly stumbled into Mr. Weasley , who was flitting around the room in panic.

"I'm late, so very late. How will I explain this to Kendra?…I have a meeting with the Minister of Magic in less than five minutes, _five feeble minutes Molly_! How could they throw this at me at such quick notice?…and on the night Operation James is going to take place! Do you think they _know_? That we're going to retrieve Harry? What if this meeting is just a ploy to hold me over so I won't be able to keep an eye on the sky watchers? Molly, I…"

"Arthur, calm down. You're a wizard, you'll be there in a snap. Fudge may just be interviewing you because of…_um_… your work for the department! Perhaps it's good news, think of that…"

"A promotion!" Exclaimed Fred from his seat.

"Yeah, Dad. Fudge will make you his right-hand man!" Shrieked George, spittle spraying across the table. Ms. Weasley looked on with curled disgust. "Now that would be nice. We'd be just rolling in dough. We'd have an actual allowance for starters, slick Teddy-boy outfits, perhaps new supplies…"

"For what, may I ask?" Mrs. Weasley growled as she handed Mr. Weasley his coat and a piece of buttered toast. "If you even _think_ of starting that evil mail-order joke service again, why I'll…"

"_Mum_, we're just shitting around." Fred shot back.

"It's the only thing we know how to do." George snickered.

"Except snog."

"You're right Fred, we're the best snoggers in the whole of Hogwarts! The ladies will be _pouncing_ all over us the second we step through the Great Hall!"

"Sirius has nothing on us!" Sirius grinned as he looked up from his soup, Mrs. Weasley rolling her eyes in dismay. The twins were a lost cause.

"I have to go now, Molly." Mr. Weasley gave her a quick peck as he threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "Remember everyone, if I'm not back for tonight, please…"

"It's fine Mr. Weasley, just go!" Hermione urged.

"Well, say hello to Harry for me." He stepped into the fire, then disappeared with a turn of his slipper. The haphazard dressing in the rush to leave had left him too disoriented to remember proper footwear. The household resumed eating, as Remus took a place between Sirius and Fred. Molly frowned slightly.

"Woken up after your little venture, have you?" Her back was to him as she stirred the soup, ladling it with a little too much slosh and vigor.

"What venture?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Nothing…just a stroll." Lupin's hands were sweating. Why couldn't Molly keep quiet?

"Jes' a strill, eh? Mer like a _date_ to me! Ha! Remus, ladie's man! That'll be the dey!" Mundungus snorted, as his head plopped down into soup once more, apparently, asleep again.

"The nerve of him." Molly muttered as she placed the soup in front of Remus. "Excuse me, I'm expecting a call from Muriel." She headed towards the living room fireplace with a pout in her step. Sirius gazed at his friend, his voice low.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes. A few extra aches, that's all. You?"

"Oh, I'm happy as a fairy." He waved his spoon dramatically for this, in mock delight. "_Happy, happy_,_ happy_." Sirius grunted as he turned back to his soup.

"Sirius" Remus whispered back, "I know it's hard, not being able to pick up Harry, but you must understand it's for the greater good!"

"You're starting to sound just like Molly! Moony, hell, I'm a grown man! I'm tired of the greater good!" His voice was louder now, and the entire table had suspended their chatter to watch. "I just want to see Harry!" He returned the glances of the company, and settled back into himself, the tone decidedly less intense."Besides…it's not about that. I need to go to my room, to…think. Hope everything's alright with you mate." He clapped Remus on the shoulder, pushing his chair back, shaking the table in the process, and proceeded to stomp up the stairs. Remus apologized to the rest of the table. Something else seemed to be bothering Sirius and he was too tired to ply it out at the moment.

He had soup to finish.

* * *

"Ok Ron, now hold the handle steady as I prepare to blast it. Everyone in position? We don't know what articles, or erm, creatures, are in here, so be prepared to protect yourself…"

Somehow, the rest of Remus's afternoon had been wrangled into household chores. Or rather, chores in the Grimmauld vein…indicating that even mundane tasks like dusting and organizing were sure to bring up something vile and vaguely evil, and required "**CONSTANT VIGILANCE**" as Mad-Eye would spout. Currently, he was helping to open and pilfer through a giant wardrobe in Mrs. Black's chambers. Sirius had declined to help; he never entered the rooms of his mother without absolute need. And Remus could understand why…the entire place reeked of depression and gloom, with undertones of musk, mulled wine, and the unnerving metallic hints of rot. Quite the decadent combination, really.

"Creatures?" Fred squirmed. "What sort of creatures?"

"As long as it's not enchanted spiders, we're cool with it. Right Ronnykins?" George grinned devilishly. Ron blushed but stood his ground, his trembling hands betraying his solid stance.

"We won't know until we open it, shall we now? Okay, on the count of three." Remus raised his wand, "_One…Two…Three_! ***BANG**!*" The handle blasted off, sending Ron hurtling towards the twins. They screamed as they were knocked to the floor, a heap of dust and limbs.

"Boys, are you alright?" The room was clouded for a moment, and only shapes were visible.

"Just fine *_cough_* Remus, just fine." Fred pulled George up with a pop, wiping dust gracefully from his robes, leaving Ron rubbing his head in disorientation. Remus strode over and helped him gain his bearings.

"Now, when that's settled." Fred stuck his tongue out at the nuances of the pun. Remus gave him a wink. "Let us finally examine the contents of Mrs. Black's wardrobe, if we dare." They pulled open the now blasted door with a cringe, only to be greeted by the sight of mountains upon mountains of…

"_UNDERWEAR_! Ugh! Bloody Hell! _THAT'S DISGUSTING_!" George whimpered, scrambling to hide behind a petrified Fred, who seemed more focused on attempts to not wet his pants. The boy tentatively reached out a hand to touch the tangled, monsterous mess.

"Wow." Gasped George, as he pulled out a rather horrid pair of orange-lace panties, in a size more befitting a giantess than a witch. "Who knew you could get them so …_large_? I like an ample bum as much as the next fellow, but this is just ridiculous. Look Ron, you could use this for a new dress robe! It matches your eyes!"

"_Ha, ha_…very funny. Not! Ugh, I wouldn't be caught _dead_ wearing women's panties. Especially those. They shouldn't be fit for public viewing. More like an object of dark magic." He shuddered as he placed a bra the size of a washtub in the rubbage bag. A family of mice had nested in one of the cups. Fred replied with an over-toothy snicker.

"Well, I would assume they were to contain some very _dark magic_ indeed. If by _dark magic_ one means shi..igumbleh!" Ron had stuffed the freckled twin's mouth with a handful of degraded garters, causing an impromptu lingerie battle of torn tights, bloodied bloomers, and panty sling-shot action. Dust rose like mini bombs as the boys shrieked and ducked amongst thealiGothic furniture.

Remus just rolled his eyes, and continued to gather the clothing in bunches, screwing his nose in disgust. The odor was sickly, and the images associated with the clothing were…disturbing, to say the very least. He'd need a long bath, he noted while grimacing, to recover from this event. He snuck a peek at his watch.

"Let's finish this quickly boys. I have to be in the kitchen in ten minutes to meet the rest of the order for Operation James." Ron nodded, distracted momentarily as Fred brandished a studded and rather imposing leather whip, whacking George right on the rump. The boy yelped.

"**Ouch**!, what the hell was that for?"

"You've been _very_ naughty, Georgie. You deserve punishment!" Fred cackled as he raised the whip again.

"Alright, Fred! Leave the sex toys alone, please. If your mother caught you playing with them, it'd be off with my head. And who knows what potions and hexes and diseases are lingering on them."

"Black plague, I suspect!"

Remus fought back a grin as he deposited a rather nasty box of what looked suspiciously like dildos and anal beads into the bag. He'd rather not know.

"Remus!" A booming voice sounded up the stairs. It was Kingsley. He was required.

"Okay, I must depart boys. Take these, and burn them…destroy them, toss them in a gulch, what have you. I never want to see them again, and I know Sirius would agree. And be sure Kreacher stays far, _far_ away."

"Amen". Replied Fred as they dragged the bag down the stairs with perverted glee, cracking the whip every so often and elicting a screech from Molly below.

* * *

**Ha, I hope you weren't too disturbed by Ms. Black's more...deviant hobbies. And I'm not referring to her Death Eater Trading Cards either. I'm so evil. :P**

**I'll update in due time, meanwhile, if you wish, feel free to review. They are always such a lovely surprise.**

**~hippie**


	4. Collisions & Collusions

**I feel the tendrils of the story and characters begin to take root again in my imagination; like re-softening clay that's been stored for far too long in that creepy corner of your basement. It's incredible. Please review & tell me your impressions! xx**

* * *

Remus bolted down the steps, the grimy windows darkening as afternoon cooled into evening. Time had passed so quickly whilst fumbling with deviant items, and he had nearly forgotten the Order meeting included a dinner, probably to fortify the members before Operation James. Molly had been toiling in the kitchen the entire afternoon, with pot-roast and jams and savory meat pies aplenty. Remus had never been so well-fed since Hogwarts; his lean form was almost presentable, at least out of the range of famished lunatic. _Almost._

He hurried through the dank corridor, the light from the kitchen faintly brightening the hallway enough for him to avoid an umbrella stand, Kreacher, a pile of galoshes and…_OOOMMPPHH!_

"So sorry, oh dear oh my. That was a person I just ran into, wasn't it? Dammit." An unfamiliar voice muttered into his ear, with a slight bubble and Welsh accent, as Remus lay supine on the floor, entangled with a strange witch. Her body was small and compact, and he could feel her muscles pressing through her robes, smell a particular hint of peaches and chocolate that was favorably delicious. He was momentarily winded, and not solely from the collision.

"_Lumos_." The witches' wand illuminated her heart shaped face in a halo of light, as she grinned broadly with apple cheeks and bright, obnoxiously pink-spiked hair. Remus was struck not only by her prettiness, but immediate warmth. How many people would be this friendly after being knocked over unceremoniously in the dark? He groaned as he tried to rise, and the witch giggled further.

"Wotcher! Pity we had to meet in such an awkward place, no? You must be…"  
"Remus." He coughed, sweating a bit. "Remus Lupin."

"Ah yes!" She nearly squeaked with excitement. "I recall; Sirius's mate, mentioned you quite a bit when he was younger. The name is Tonks. Pleased to meet you,_ Remus_. I'd shake your hand, but I fear it may be trapped beneath me at the moment. Oh bother." Indeed, his arm was lodged under her squirming torso, which made Remus struggle to remove it faster. He was feeling quite warm.

"I'm such a klutz, please excuse my awfulness just now. You've been such a good sport about it too." She rose to her knees and stood up, gently removing herself from his legs, and standing over him with a sheepish look, head cocked and glowing. She reached down to help him, chuckling as he blushed.

"No need for embarrassment, it was my fault completely. I fall all the time, it's rather spastic. I'm just lucky because this time, I had you to catch me." She gestured with a wink.

Remus smiled.

"Any time, _erm_…_Tonks_. And it was a pleasure to meet you. New to the Order?" She nodded fervently.  
"I'm an auror. You?"

"Resident bum, really. Though Sirius seems keen on stealing that title from me in a flash." My, she was easy to talk to. His insides clenched, wondering if she knew the truth of his condition. He was on file at the Ministry, naturally, but who memorizes names of werewolves? Though she did seem to recall his name; was she an old girlfriend of Sirius? Her features hinted slightly at Black elegance, but there was something wholly organic and impish about her. He'd have to inquire later. Currently, the broad expanse of Kingsley was blocking the light from the kitchen, as he surveyed the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Already making quite an_ impact_, are we, Tonks?" His low rumbled with a pleasant air. He was teasing. Tonks blushed and scowled, poking the commanding auror. His chuckle made the eyes of his face squeeze shut as his body shook in delight.

"Remus, this is my lovely co-worker. Quite a top notch ministry worker, if I do say so myself. Can't seem to get me tea as timely as I'd like, but…"

Tonks snorted. "_Tea?_ Sheesh, stick that up your berk. I'm not your secretary, sir. I'm your peer! Soak your teabags yourself." Kingsley gasped in mock offense, then turned to lead the pair back through the corridor. Tonks turned quickly to smile once more at Remus, and he felt his heart flutter. What was coming over him? He nervously ran a hand through his graying hair, and moved onto the prospect of dinner, and friends. Much business to attend to.

* * *

The kitchen was packed to bursting with a dozen or so witches and wizards, many of whom Remus was familiar with. The Order had been undergoing several evolutions and tweaks as Dumbledore organized in the wake of the TriWizard Cup last year. The secret organization's second generation was still too scattered and inchoate to be quite as intimate as his first instatement. But times had changed to. Things were far more hopeful then, far more exciting.

_How clueless they were. How very young and clueless._

He struggled to fix his disheveled hair, fumbling with the clasp of his cloak. The damn thing had gotten tangled again, probably during the fall with Tonks. Sirius spied him from his seat in the corner and rushed over to help. He smiled as the clasp was finally freed from Remus's jumper.

"Dear, dear…Moony, you look as if you've gone through a hurricane…or perhaps some _wild sex_." He wiggled his eyebrows with devilish glee. "Tell me, who is the pretty lady? Or man, if you're so inclined." The man looked far too pleased with himself at that statement. Remus frowned as he as he shoved Sirius slightly, muttering.

"I had a wee mishap in the hallway, that's all."

"Oh, you're doing it in the hallway now…kinky. _With whom_? My vile, loathsome cousin Nymphadora?"

Remus sighed, as Sirius's smirk grew wider.

"Who in the world are you referring to…"? His breath caught suddenly, as he was greeted once again by a certain peachy witch.

"That…" as she punched Sirius hard in the shoulder, resulting in a yelp of suprise, "would be the horrible name my dearest darling mother bestowed upon me. Don't." She growled, tapping her wand against Remus's lips before he could even think to breath, let alone speak. "Argue with me. You know it's horrible, and denial will do you no good." She smiled once more, lowering the wand lightly.

"As for you…" she turned to face Sirius, his teeth pulled back in his trademark dogged grin.

"This should wipe the smirk off your pretty-boy face." His eyes went wide as his mouth disappeared from view, hands pulling frantically at blank, smooth skin. Tonks rolled her head back and chuckled, her entire form trembling in the inexplicable delight. It was an intoxicating sight, one that moved Remus's lips to curl in tandem.

"Serves you right Padfoot, disrespecting your very unvile and lovely cousin that way! And a lady to boot!" Tonks crinkled her nose in annoyance upon hearing the terms of endearment Sirius so willingingly forgot to shower, and rolled her eyes with a huff, hands perched on her jutting little hip.

"Nice to meet you again. Remus." His name caught on her tongue, like the beat before a giggle. She skipped away to the dinner table with nary a glance backwards, tripping over her robes along the way. Remus was simply stunned. He would have remained in that slack position all night, mouth gaping and useless, if not for Sirius beating furiously on his back.

"Oh, sorry mate. Here…" He muttered the spell that returned Sirius's sly grin, much to the owner's relief. Sirius's eyes soon narrowed.

"So, _now_ I see what's going on."

"What?" Remus murmured, his eyes still glazing as he observed Tonks flitting through the crowd, the way she would tug up her robes in excitement, the slight dimples on her rosy cheeks. Her strident, raucous, ever present laughter.

"You have the hots for my cousin! _You sly wolf of a man_! This is downright hilarious…if not slightly nauseating." Sirius motioned to vomit.

"_WHAT?"_ Remus sputtered. "That's the craziest scheme you've concocted! Me? _Her?_ We just collided a few moments ago. She's probably ten years my junior, and already more accomplished and clever than I could ever _hope_ to be. And…and…how could I _possibly_ be_ infatuated_ with a person I've only just met…"?

"Happens all the time." Sirius shrugged, as if his skills in lady-love were a common occurrence amongst men. "Still, I'd be careful about who you fancy. Tonks is more a bloke then anything." He whistled innocently.

"She's not. She's quite feminine. Rebellious…_erm_, extraverted…and pink. But feminine."

"She's a bloke Moony, look at that chest. Flat as a warm pop."

"She has breasts, they're just not as well endowed as say, Mada…_hey, wait_! Why are we discussing this? Who cares? She's just a friend Sirius! And your cousin! We can't parse her assets likes she's an…_object_ or…" He was stopped as Mad-eye let out a yelp, signaling the night was now ripe for the briefing to commence. The crowd shifted to gather their cloaks and head to the yard.

Sirius sighed as he clapped Remus's shoulder.

"You seem to care. Good luck. Take…take care of Harry for me." With a final nod of the head, Sirius slouched back to the house, brooding over his exclusion once more. His friend's bright mood was once again deflated, and Remus secretly wished he would stop acting like such a…child over the entire ordeal. But Sirius was always one to toss caution to the wind; a trait Remus both resented and admired. To be so free with your feelings, your impulses. To let down the guard.

The sliver of the moon peeked from behind the forms of clouds, as the braying of distant wolves sounded in his veins. Distant, but never completely gone, this beast within. He beat it down and gathered to the door, awaiting further news.

Operation James was swayed to motion. There was no turning back now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shorter update here; I didn't want to randomly squish together plotpoints and lose the pacing of the piece. I'm at the end of my 2007-outlines, and must complete the overarching idea of my plot for now. Reviews would be most helpful in deciding how to direct this tale. But at least Nymphadora is bumbling around in my skull now. 3**

**~hippie**


End file.
